Currently, various types of reflective tapes are applied to the exterior of electrical cables to increase their visibility in low-light environments. For example, mining cables which are used both underground and above ground applications should be highly visible to inspectors and workers to avoid unintentional damage, maintain safety, and facilitate repairs. Existing reflective tapes, however, suffer from several drawbacks. For example, mining cables with reflective tapes are subject to extreme environmental conditions which can weaken the adhesive that bonds the reflective tape to the cable and can cause the tape to peel off. Additionally, abrasion can damage or impair the visibility of the reflective tape. Accordingly, there is a need for a durable cable jacket that can remain highly visible under demanding conditions. Cables which are able to withstand harsh mining conditions, and which are easily-cleanable so as to maintain their high visibility, are also desirable.